Talk:Ubume
Testimonials Soloed by a 75 Pld/War, it was an annoying battle that required chivalry to be used. I let it get me down to half HP and let my Hercules' ring refresh/regen me. Used a Cure III whenever my HP hit 450 and it went pretty steady from there. Be aware of the Air elemental that spawns in the room though! I didn't notice it til the battle ended. I managed to get my feather after killing the bird, but the elemental killed me soon after. Used Sentinel twice, I'd say the battle lasted a good 8~ minutes. (Elvaan Paladin) Whist Soloed by a crappy 75 MNK/NIN easily without SP, but a long fight. Soloed by 75PLD/35RDM with no phalanx, long fight due to lullaby but simple, just keep stoneskin up and WS as fast as you can. Soloed with little difficulty by a 75 WAR/DNC with 94 VIT using Joyeuse. Normal hits did 79-120dmg, crits did about 200. The fight took around 10 minutes. Soloed this beast as a 75Rdm/30Blu used head butt to stop the lullaby. Had to convert once but using joyeuse, enblizzard, and att/evasion gear was fine not much danger. Keep haste and refresh up, and use stoneskin when you going to buff helps a lot he un binds. Don't try to sleep him did not seem to stick. Bind on the other hand seemed to stick well for me. Got enough time to convert and cure IVx2. As long as you head butt him when he lullaby's you cna step away and rebuff and heal. Good luck all you future Sam's Mavr1ck 16:22, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Soloed by a 75WHM/37NIN with fairly decent gear (rev mail (never used this, it has poor ACC and clubs don't miss that much), nobles (use this during fight and resting (yes, not HMP)), ws armor and haste gear). Fought until MP reached 200 and reposed it, then resting MP for a minute then casting silence. Resting after again until it woke up, stood up and casted repose, refilled MP until about 800. Fought again and repeat. Very easy fight. The usual WHM fall backs occur here (running out of MP to quickly, stuff like that). Fight took about 30~35 min with decent clubs. Lullaby is the thing to watch out for here but other than that its a fairly normal Roc type mob. Watch out for Triple Attack! w/o Stoneskin you can take 100-400 dmg. Hexa Strike did 300-600 dmg with a 272 skill (merits). Towards the end of the fight I focused on avoiding lullaby with Stoneskin, shadows, silence, and repose. Good Luck to all future WHM's who dare to try this! Kalila 00:26, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Soloed by a skilled 70 RDM/BLM. DID NOT USE POISON POTIONS. just keep stoneskin icespikes and enblizzard up at all times using a dagger. Slow, blind, and silence when needed to keep his Horde Lullaby down to a minimum. Most likely have to convert mid way, just make sure stoneskin is up. Fight took me around 10 minutes. Duoed by a 75 RDM/WHM (me) & 75 THF/NIN. Only time either of us took damage was when Ubume used Horde Lullaby. I took about 80-90ish damage if it hit me (Has poor accuracy). Fight was very smooth with two people.